Networked systems for item search and navigation typically receive user-defined search criteria from a client device, and then perform a database search in order to generate a result set of items. A result set may be very large, and the client device may be unable to display the result set within a single screen or page. Thus, additional criteria may be solicited from the user after the search is performed in order to rank or filter the result set so that the user does not have to scan through many undesired results.